


The Levitating Bones in the Sewer

by Impala_Chick



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Community: xover_exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean catch wind of some possessed bones and head over to the Jeffersonian to relieve the squint squad of this not-so-logical dilemma. Circa SPN S1 and Bones S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Levitating Bones in the Sewer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for strangevisitor7 [Prompts: Natural Disaster, Mistaken Identity, Unexpected Friendship, Don't touch that, Why would you say that to him her?] for the xover_exchange 2009

Dean parked the impala outside the Jeffersonian. After rifling through his glove compartment, he came up triumphant with two fake fed badges and tossed one to Sam.

‘Ready to go, Agent Evans?’ Dean grinned over at Sam before he adjusted his tie in the rear view mirror.

‘You bet, Agent Paice.’ Sam replied as he swung his long legs out of the Impala, laughing at Dean’s last minute outfit check.

~~~~~

Brennan walked briskly through the lab, her lab coat billowing out behind her. Some new remains had just been brought in and there was something particularly odd about this case.

‘Wendell, I need you to go out with Hodgins and take more samples.’

‘Dr. Brennan, are you sure that’s necessary? I mean, there is no way we could possibly find more remains since the FBI already scoured the entire sewer line-’

Brennan’s stern gaze cut Wendell off.

‘Just do it.’

Wendell nodded curtly and headed off in the direction Hodgins had already gone.

Brennan spun around just as Booth was heading her way. Her expression caused Booth to raise his eyebrow in suspicion.

‘Hey, Bones. What’s got you so worried?’

Brennan shoved her hands into her pockets and headed for her office.

‘This case. Obviously. Did you run a search on the sketch Ang came up with? Did Sweets come up with any more profile information we could go off of?’

As soon as Brennan stepped through her office doorway, Booth grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

‘Bones. We’ve been doing this for how long now? Of course I did. Now what’s really up with you?’

‘You saw the same thing I did. Those bones. They were… they were levitating. How is that possible?’

‘I don’t know yet. But I’m sure you and the squints will figure it out.’

There was a knock on the door and Booth and Brennan turned around. Cam was carrying a huge stack of files in one hand, but she had a huge smile on her face.

‘Sorry to interrupt guys, but there are two feds apparently here to see you. I don’t know where you have been hiding these two Booth, but you should bring them around more often,’ Cam said with a wink before she walked off.

‘You called more FBI agents in on this one?’ Brennan asked, turning to Booth.

‘I didn’t, no.’ Booth was already on his way out the door.

It didn’t take him long to spot the two rather tall men in monkey suits standing just inside the doorway. Booth had never seen them before in his life. Booth shook his head. If the FBI had sent him a couple of young noobs to break in, today was not the right day for that.

~~~~

‘Hello, I’m Agent Booth. And you boys are?’

‘I’m Agent Paice,’ Dean said, clearing his throat and holding up his badge.

‘And I’m Agent Evans.’ Sam held up his badge as well.

‘So what are you doing here?’

Dean raised an eyebrow. This guy looked like serious business. He nudged Sam to speak for them.

‘Well, we were sent here by division to check on the progress of the identification of the body parts and the overall progress of this case. We are to act as your shadows, so to speak. The FBI isn’t quite so sure you are operating at 100% capacity since the brain surgery, so we are here to compile a full report on your abilities as an agent.’

Booth’s eyes went wide for a second, and Dean smiled. They had him right where they wanted him. Good thing Sam did his homework.

‘Well, then. I guess I should show you around.’ Booth shook their hands and smiled. When he turned back around, his shoulders slumped. Sam felt kind of bad for using the guy’s brain surgery like this. But they needed to make sure no one else got hurt by this ghost. The ends justified the means, Sam supposed. Or at least that’s what Dean had said.

~~~~

‘Wow. Are you the FBI’s best kept secret or what?’ Angela asked with a wink as she gave Dean the once over. Dean smiled easily, sauntering his way up next to her until his hip lightly touched hers. Sam glanced over and rolled his eyes. He decided to actually do something productive for the case and followed Brennan into her office. She shut the door behind her and it almost hit him in the face.

Sam looked around to make sure no one had seen his face almost get slammed in a door.

He knocked.

Brennan looked over and deposited files onto her desk, buying time to think. She eventually walked over and opened her door, and Sam plastered on the best puppy dog smile he possibly could.

‘Look, Dr. Brennan, I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone because I am first and foremost a professional, but I really admire the work that you do. I almost studied Anthropology.’

‘Mr. - ?’

‘Sam. You can call me Sam.’

‘Alright, Sam. As an FBI agent I appreciate your praise but I think there are much more pressing matters that both you and I need to attend to right now.’

‘Which is exactly why I wanted to speak with you personally. The only bones recovered where the sternum, left fibula, skull and some assorted metacarpals, is that correct?’

‘Why don’t you come in, Sam.’

~~~~~

Dean was busy wandering around the lab, making eyes at the chick with the long brunette hair. Apparently some lab rats were going to get back soon from the shit hole where the bones were found and Dean needed to question them. This case would have been really easy except for the fact that there were all these smart people involved. They weren’t just going to let the bones slip out from beneath their fingers because Dean and Sam charmed them to death.

The legit FBI dude kept giving Dean hard looks while talking to someone on his cell phone. He’d disappear around a corner and then just appear again out of nowhere. Hell, he must be moderately good at his job.

Maybe this fed wasn’t so bad. He had that protective attitude and that wounded soldier mentality and that solid determination about him, like Dean. Dean figured another time and another place and they could be friends.

Isn’t that always how it is, though?

He kept checking in on Sam too, but luckily the head lab rat’s office had glass walls. Who in their right mind would make their office have glass walls? It looked like her and Sam were really getting into it, having some deep smartass conversation. For all Dean knew, Sam could be spilling their life story to her. He hoped not, though. Sam’s ass kicking time wasn’t supposed to be due for at least another couple weeks.

Dean started looking through the portfolio that was haphazardly placed on top of someone’s desk. It was basically just out in the open, so Dean didn’t see why he couldn’t look through it.

He turned page after page and looked at beautiful drawings, admiring the detail in each 2D person’s face.

‘Hey! No one said you could touch that!’ Angela said, her hands on her hips.

Dean slammed it closed, looking apologetic.

‘But it’s okay. You can look at it if you want.’ Angela smiled.

No one would have been able to make Dean admit that he blushed.

Just then, two figures in bodysuits with boots up to their knees and carrying metal suitcases came trudging into the lab.

‘Finally,’ Dean said as he made his way towards them.

‘And who are you?’ one of them said.

Dean didn’t bother answering. He pulled out his badge just as he caught a whiff of the two men.

‘You smell like shit,’ Dean said, covering his mouth with his arm.

‘You’d think the Feds would be used to smelling shit,’ the one with the beard said before the pair of them headed off in the direction of a work station.

‘Well well well, we’ve got a funny one,’ Dean said. He glanced over at Sam still talking to the Doctor in her office, and rolled his eyes. Sam gets to talk to hot scientist lady and he gets to follow the shit twins around. That’s what he gets for not going to college.

~~~~

A high-pitched scream pierced through the blackness of the lab.

‘Ang? Ang, are you okay?’ Hodgins yelled from his work station.

Everything had just been plunged into total darkness. The power must have gone down. The only things that gave off light were battery operated clocks and watches. Hodgins and Angela and Wendell were pulling out cell phones and flashlights. None of them had ever really thought of the lab as spooky, until the only things that stood out harshly against the cell phone lights were piles of bones.

‘That wasn’t me,’ Angela said, peering through the darkness. She stuck her hands out in front of her and started walking in the direction of Hodgins’ voice.

‘Uh, that might have been me,’ Wendell said sheepishly.

Angela and Hodgins burst out into laughter.

‘Is everyone okay? There was supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight, maybe something happened with the wiring outside,’ Brennan said as she came out of her lab.

‘Where’s Booth?’ She asked, carefully making her way across the lab.

‘SON OF A BITCH!’

A flashlight clicked on and illuminated Booth where he stood by the front door.

‘Booth! It’s not that big of a deal, we can just start up the generator-’ Brennan started to scold him.

‘No, look. The bones that we recovered are gone. They were on the autopsy table. And those two Feds? They are gone too. We’ve been tricked.’ No one could see Booth’s air quotes in the dark, but they caught the drift from his tone.

‘How did you know they weren’t Feds?’ Hodgins asked.

‘Sweets looked them up. They don’t exist,’ Booth said, still extremely angry.

‘A true bad boy. I like it.’ Angela smiled, shoving the paper with Dean’s number deeper into her pocket.

‘What would they want with a bunch of bones?’ Wendell spoke up, being careful not to tip over any of the jars of crap he had been sifting.

‘They cut the power! They stole the bones right out from under us! What the fuck!’ Booth stomped towards the generator room, his flashlight beam bouncing off walls erratically.

Brennan laughed quietly to herself. She had a pretty good idea of what just happened.

~~~~

‘Why would you tell her the plan, Sam?!’ Dean yelled at Sam in the Impala once they were far away from the Jeffersonian and Sam had admitted what he told Brennan.

‘Dude, just concentrate on getting to the grave so we can burn these missing bones with the rest of the skeleton, okay?’

Dean reached across the Impala and smacked him on the head. He should have known Sam would spill his guts. That was the first beautiful and super intelligent woman Sam had probably seen in months.

‘Jerk,’ Sam said, but there was no heat behind it. Even though Dean had hit him, Sam could not wipe the grin off his face.

‘Bitch.’ Dean rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas.

Sam felt the piece of paper in his pocket, which had the telephone number of one Temperance Brennan.

-The end.


End file.
